golden_dragons_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stealth
Stealth is an entire specialty field which focuses on trying to hide all signatures whether it is passive or active usages. Of course, the most active users are assassins or spies. Signatures The body, especially cultivators are incredibly easy to spot because they will unconsciously unleash an Aura. There is also the traditional Mortal signatures too which cultivators practicing stealth must follow. * Normal Signatures of the Body ** Visual '- Hide the entire light spectrum of the body by following darkness or bending light. Dark/Light Qi ** '''Hearing '- use a personal wind barrier to cancel out sounds ** '''Smell - fry the atoms that represent the body's smell ** Heat '- bend the light, cover with darkness, or surround body with ice ** Tracks/'Footprints - use the earth to solidify the ground or air to keep it afloat. * Passive Energy Signatures ** Essence - Qi is like mana, where it is trying to escape the body. ** Vitality - Vitality does not follow a specific structure and is everywhere inside of a body. It can easily be felt by other Body Cultivators. ** Mana - Mana particles are always trying to escape the spirit's control. Manifestation helps a little. A cover of Psi on the manifestation helps a lot. ** Holy Power - NOT stealthy unless with a Dark God. Hidden normally by the Spirit, but on usage it is as bright as day, especially with Light Gods. ** Gravity (For True Gods) * Activities ** Fighting - using spells or Qi skills and Daos are usually incredbily inefficient actions and allow the particles a flip to run out of the body. ** Movement - Running makes a lot of heat, sound and motion. Running or flying really fast produces a sonic wave and a massive Qi or Vitality footprint. ** Cultivation - it is obvious if somebody is cultivating because the direction of Qi or Mana is pointing right to them. * The essence of Stealth ** Nothingness - is also an indication that somebody is stealthy in that spot, since neither Qi, Vitality, or Mana is within that region. Mortals Mortals can alleviate the problems with stealth at the Dao Core realm, where they can use the Dao of Stealth to hide the majority of their signatures. How stealthy they are is dependent on how far they have gotten with this Dao. If a mortal has not gotten to the Dao Core realm, then Mortals must take every measure to fix the above Mortal signatures using either a Divine Secret Art or some a combination of methods. Divinity When one becomes Divine, the Mortal signatures can be easily removed as the Density of the Spirit, Soul, Divine Core and Body are too much to radiate a ludicrous number of particles. However, Divines are easily recognizable with their 0.1% energy signature that they still passively emit which mortals can just barely feel. Divines usually develop upon or directly use the Dao of Stealth which turns that 0.1% into 0.0000000001% rate of emission. True Gods True Gods only have a single signature. '''Gravity, '''which mortals cannot feel but it is fairly clear to Divines. Of course, Divines can invert this too with the Dao of Gravity.